Since optically active oxazolines are useful as a building block or a chiral ligand for organic synthesis, various production processes have been examined. Known examples of such processes for producing optically activity oxazolines include the processes described in Non Patent Literature 1 to 3.
However, each of the above processes needs an optically active compound as a starting material. That is, there has been a problem of high starting material costs, leading to high product prices. In addition, since the above production processes need multiple steps, there have been problems of requirement for large-scale production equipment, time-consuming separation, and low yield.